


The Chosen Path

by Cosmic_oo7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Star Wars OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_oo7/pseuds/Cosmic_oo7
Summary: Varren is lost on a planet with nothing, not even her memories. She is found by this this old cooky guy who goes by the name of Bortis Gir. With the help of Bortis's droids, T3-RR1 (Terri) and R9-B4, they are the starting point of her journey.Join Varren on her quest across the galaxy to piece together the scattered parts of here memories and finding the key to her past. Across the galaxy she will find many foes and many friends, making many new memories along the way.Disclaimer: the only things I own in this story are the characters (their images aren't mine either, so if you know any of the artists contact me). Everything else mostly is owned by Star Wars and Disney. Also I designed the book cover myself so that's another thing I own.





	1. Rescue

Ch 1: Rescue 

The pain is all that I could remember, the aching pain throughout my torso and legs. I eased my fingers back into moving again, still sharp pain whenever I tried to raise my left hand. Once my eyes were able to open, I winced at the bright reflected light of the metal around me. I tried to hoist myself up by my right hand but my back couldn’t take being upright so I idemideantly slammed back down on the metal around me. Each piece of old broken down droids or ship parts around me was weathered down due to the tiny orange sand dunes around the area scattered around the pile. I tried once again to sit up. I fought through the pain and was able to sit up in the amazement of the landscape. It was a mix of oranges, yellows, and reds as far as I could see. The rolling hills lead way to a sun that was slowly setting over the horizon. The sun were almost all the way over the horizon so there wasn’t much light left for me to find a way through this mess  


My ears pricked up as soon as I heard some rattling coming from some other metal around. I saw a head pop out of a scrap pile. A somewhat large yellowish-tanish head sprinkled with small horns that jutted out of the sides. A large pair of blue goggles covered its eyes. Then both of our eyes met, the creatures muttered something under its breath and ducked back into the scarp. Frantically I called out in a scratchy voice to the creature, “Hey come back”. A few seconds later the head popped out right in front of me. I looked in awe at my reflection in the creatures goggles, my face was covered in bruises that were turning all shades of purple. While my face was covered with the black splug of the metal around me. The creature danced around me and poked at me in different areas. Annoyed I said, “eh, what do you think you are doing?”. It raised its head in curiosity, then it spoke “Exquisite piece of machinery you are”. My head tilted in confusion, “I am not machinery”. The facial expression of the creature shifted into one of suspicion, “So then, what are you?”. After a few seconds of trying to come up with an answer the realization hit me, I didn’t know at all. I shyly repsoned, “I don’t know”.  


The creature raised its goggles, under the goggles were a pair of deep brown eyes; weathered down by age yet filled with the spark of curiosity like a child. It crossed its arms around the faded green jumpsuit that they were wearing, “Got any name?”. I sullenly shook my head, my face painted with guilt. The emotions I was giving off even affected the creature’s tone and expressions because they knew how heartbreaking it is to forget yourself. The creature came in for a closer look as it brought its hand to its chin, they quickly scanned my whole body. I flinched and became all tense when they were that close. “Varren” the creature muttered. “What” I say confused as I tilt my head. The creature shakes its head “I was thinking that could be a placeholder name, well until you find what your actual name is” they shrugged. I contemplated the name, it wasn’t a horrible name. It was kinda perfect though, a nice simple name for everyone and had a good ring to it. I clasped my hands together, “Varren it is”.  


I forgot about the pain in my left hand that as soon as my hands came together, I winced badly. I held my left hand close to my chest. The creature leaned in, “Do you want me to take a look at that?”. I put out my left hand and even winced at my mald hand. The hand was covered with dried blood and bruises. A large deep wound cut across the back of my hand, the wound was a turning deep purple, almost black, it was not a good color. The creature examined the rest of my arm and asked, “any other place that hurts?”. I point to my back and legs, the creature nods its head, “Alright, you can rest and heal at my place, Terri can fix you right up.'' “Terri” I questioned. The creature whispered something under its tongue as it facepalmed itself, “My medical droid, T3-RR1, Terri is easier to say than that mouthful.” I nodded my head in agreement as the creature started to wrap its arm under my right arm. With little to no effort the creature picked me up. The creature remarked, “Either you’re really light or I am super strong, and I haven’t been working out”. I shrugged off his remark, “You don’t look the strong type, so I am going for that I am just light under all these tattered robes' '.  


We made our way over to his speeder. It had the same aged feel as the creature, however the bike was made of a mixture of different materials that somehow created the bike. The bike seemed to be carrying a pile of its own on the back of the bike, probably for more modifications to the bike or other things the creature wanted to play with. Once we were on the bike and flying towards the creature’s place, I asked, “do you have a name?”. They slightly turned their head back to me, “Bortis, Bortis Gir ''. I rummaged around in my head to find if I know the name Bortis Gir but still my mind was all blank. Nothing at all filled my mind, it was just a cloud filled with different colors that swirled around, no sounds or faces, only just blurs. The only thing I could hold onto that was hope. Hope that my memories will return, hope that things will get better, and hope that I can learn who I was. But hope can only get you so far when you are trying to survive.  


Bortis came to a stop at this hutt in the middle of nowhere, the hut was just an orangish small mound covered with a canopy and has some panels at the top that looked like charging stations. A wild assortment of wires and cables wrapped the small mound as if a bunch of worms wrapped around the mound and just died there. Miscalleons junk was scattered all around the hutt, most of them look like half complete or broken down inventions that never made it to see the light of day, it was a sad scene.  


Bortis brought me under his arms and carried me into his home. When we entered the hutt we were greeted by a green and brown astromech. This astromech had many dents and scrapes all over and small blotches of rust that pop up on the rims of the astromech. “R9 go find Terri, we got a visitor”, Bortis asked. R9 gave some cheerful beeps and rolled away. Bortis carried me over this countertop with tools and pieces of scrap all around, “this will do”. He lays me down on the countertop, I winced as my back came in contact with the cool countertop. A sharp pain crawled all the way down my back as if something was slicing through my back.  


Another droid came up behind Bortis, “Another humanoid?” it said in a surprised manor. Bortis rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah Terri, can you work your magic?” The droid crossed its arms, “I can, but I will need some more supplies, you did get on your way out right?” Bortis looked down in guilt, “I got distracted”. Terri shook their head, “You really have a knack for that”, the droid raised its arms in frustration “You know that was the only reason you went out in the first place”. Bortis rolled his eyes, “I know but you know me”. Terri released a frustrated huff, “fine but I am going to need peace, light, and help with our friend here”. Terri now put their focus on me, they put their hand on my shoulder “I am going to perform a full body scan to assess your injuries”. I nod and Terri performs the scan, Terri projected a 3D model of my body and many red spots were littered all over my body however my back, left hand, and left leg had the brightest red spots of them all. Terri said in a calming tone, “we better get started”.


	2. The Dream

Ch 2: The Dream

The procedure took at least 4 hours to stitch everything up and do it with inflicted as little pain on me. Due to the low supply of painkillers Terri had, I was out in about 10 mins due to my body losing the battle of all the pain. The last thing I remember before passing out of Terri looking around like crazy and Bortis frantically doing the same thing. My eyes fluttered open to see nothing, everything around me was dark. The pain from before was mostly all gone from before so I was able to bring myself to my feet. I looked around to see if anything or anyone was there. I frantically kept looking to find something, but nothing was there. Then suddenly, a low hum. The sound of the hum started to become more distinct, sounds of blasters and yelling was all that I heard. A sense of fear overwhelmed me as the sounds became louder and louder. A plethora of red and blue colors flashed all around me in all different directions. 

The mixture of the sounds and the colors overwhelmed me to a point where I had to curl up into a ball on the ground, forcing my hands over my ears and tensing up my whole body. Rocking back and forth I desperately yelled, “Stop...stop...stop…”. I screamed a final stop and everything just stopped. I released from the ball that I was in to be greeted by the same darkness that I awoke in.

However, by my feet stood these tubes like objects, it was covered in scorch marks and had wires all around it. It was short circuiting and caused sparks to fly all over my shoes. I crouched down to get a closer look at what this thing was. I slowly moved my hand towards the object and then it suddenly changed. The sparks and burn marks were all gone. What was left on the ground was a gleaming chromium tube, one end was wrapped in some sort of brown cloth that let the gleaming chromium color peak through. The other half of the tube was made up of engraved pink-ish stone. I studied the engravings, each line seemed to be intricately carved in the stone to create this sort of mural with writing around it. On the side with the stone stood this trumpet like thing that just jutted itself out, while the other end had a more swallow cone-like piece that was the same chromium color as the tube.

I picked up the tube from the ground, the mixed textures of the engraved stone and smooth brown cloth left a very familiar feeling in my hands. I turned it around in my hands and carefully looked closer. There was a silver section that separates the cloth stone. I ran my fingers over the section to find a hidden worn out red switch. I flicked on the switch and abruptly this shining blue light popped out of the tube. I winced at the bright blue color yet stared at it in awe. I carefully swung around the blue light thing around, a low hum was released each time I swung the stick. While swinging the blue light around I moved in ways I didn’t think my body could do so effortlessly and not know what I was doing at all.

As I was practicing my moves the darkness around me turned all red, the same red that I saw before. This time it was only red that surrounded me, the hum of my blue stick started to fade as the red around me became more and more bright. The slowly the red was creeping up causing my once blue stick to become a deep shade of red. As the red became deeper and deeper I heard a low robotic voice, “Join me”.

“NOOOO” I screamed as I rocketed myself out of bed I was sleeping in. Bortis was right there to calm me down, “Hey, hey, bud it’s alright”. He patted me on the shoulder, “You are okay, everyone is okay”. He led me back to the bed and laid me back down. I tried to form a sentence, “there was red and um...blue… and um blue stick and red”. Whenever I thought about the red, a very unwelcoming feeling of anger and fear hit me like a wave. Bortis tried to calm me down, “Take it easy there you little fester, you still need to heal”. My body was starting to calm down but my breathing was still very fast.

I tried to shake off the feeling of the dream that I had. I dropped my head down and fiddled with my hands, “It just felt so real”. Bortis grabbed a stool nearby and pulled it up next to the bed. “Okay let’s start from the top, what is all this about?” Bortis asked. I rubbed my head, “First there were loud sounds all over the place, deep red and blue were flying all around me, as if they were battling against each other”. I started to rub my arm and tense up, “the lights and sounds just became so overwhelming and then it just stopped”. Bortis leaned in becoming more interested in my dream. “Then a broken sparky tube appeared by my feet, once I reached for the tube it became a normal but decorative tube with some cloth and markings”. A breath escaped my lips as my body became less tense, “There was a switch on the tube, as soon as I flicked on the switch a bright blue beam of light sprouted out of the tube. The bright blue light stick felt almost familiar in a way and with all that I could do with the stick it astonished me”. That same sense of fear that I had before, “then came the red, there was a feeling of anger and hatred that fueled the red and engulfed around me and just causing the blue light to bleed red” I shuddered at the image still fresh in my head. “The only words I heard was ‘Join me’, in this deep robotic voice” the sound alone made me shiver. 

Bortis went into deep thought as he tried to piece together my dream into something understandable. Bortis eyes widened with a glisten of hope in his eyes, he found something. Bortis stated, “That blue light stick is called a lightsaber”. I tilted my head in confusion, “what’s a lightsaber?”. Bortis answered, “It’s basically a sword that is made out of light, they were only used by force wielders”. I shrugged, “and who might force wielders be?”. Bortis remarked, “they were people who could harness the living force that surrounds every living thing, they could use their gift to help and protect the people and world around them for good or they could use their gift for selfish reasons to gain power.

The people who used the force as a source for good were known as the Jedi, they were powerful protectors of the Old Republic and the ideas the Old Republic held”. Bortis pointed to himself, “I fought by the side of a few of them during the Clone Wars”. I asked, “So what happened to these Jedi?” Bortis hung his head in grief, “They were wiped out by the Empire, every single one of them”. Bortis tightened his jaw, “and by their own clones who were mostly all their friends that they so loyally trusted”. Bortis’s emotions resonate deep within me, I knew the feeling of betrayal and how deep it leaves its wound inside you.

Bortis took a deep breath in and let it out, “Okay, so the Jedi used to carry lightsabers that were mostly a mixture of green and blues, some other random colors were sprinkled in but I barely ever saw any lightsaber that wasn’t green or blue”. I crossed my arms, “So you think the blue lightsaber I saw in my dream was a saber that belonged to a Jedi?” Bortis shrugged, “Well everything that you have said so far checks out, the decorative tube with the switch” Bortis jutted out his hands in excitement, “the light stick, I mean everything adds up”. Bortis pointed his finger up in the air, “some possible conclusions are you either were a Jedi or you stole the saber”.

I scoffed at the idea of me being a Jedi, it seemed so far fetched that I couldn’t grip the feeling that I could have been someone who Bortis looked up to in such high honor. I do see the reasons for why I would have stolen the saber because it’s a sword and a sword like that looked light it could cut through anything.

“I must have stolen it, I could never be a Jedi” I remarked. Bortis didn’t look convinced, “well only a Jedi would know about the red blades” I raised my arms in frustration, “there is your point because I know nothing about these red blades”. Still Bortis tried to convince me, “well it seems you once did because of that dream”. I pursed my lips, I knew I couldn’t argue with him there but still I couldn’t believe him. I fired back at him, “How do you know about the reb blades?”. Bortis looked away in grief, “During the Clone Wars, the Jedi just didn’t just fight against droids and Separatists Leaders but with other force wielders known as the Sith. They used the force to strike fear and anger into their enemies. They would do anything to be victorious”. Bortis clenched his fist. Bortis continued through his anger, “They always held red blades”. I tried to give off a sympathetic look to Bortis but I don’t think I could do anything to help heal the wounds that the war left on him.

“While you two were talking, I found some more anesthetics and I think our patient would very much appreciate these” Terri interrupted with R9 by their side. R9 let off some beeps and chirps, Bortis replied, “Yeah bud, we should get back to fixing the heat generator before it gets dark”. Bortis begrudgingly left the room with R9, the war was still on his mind.

Terri and I were left alone in the room. Terri brought out some ointment to ease the healing process. As Terri was rubbing the ointment on my sore forearm, “Excuse Bortis for his rudeness, ever since the war ended and he has been on the run from the Empire and he longs for the old days of the old republic”. Instantly my forearm’s pain began to seize up, “What does the Empire want with Bortis?” I questioned. Terri pulled out some bandages from their arm and began to wrap it around my forearms, “As you know, Bortis fought alongside the Jedi during the Clone Wars, and to the Empire all Jedi and everyone who has worked with Jedi are considered traitors to the Empire”. Terri finished wrapping my arms and sealing the bandages off, “Someone with Bortis’s skills and level of experience, would make him a prime recruit for the Empire”. Terri motioned me to sit up, I carefully raised myself, “What did Bortis do during the Wars?”. Terri began to work on my back, “He was the head technician for the republic and quite the pilot back then” Terri answered.

Once Terri was done, I asked, “So how did all of you guys arrive on a planet like this?”. Terri was starting to put all of their materials away, “Well R9 was Bortis’s astromech when he was flying for the Republic and R9 would never leave Bortis’s side after all they have been through and Bortis feels the same way about R9 ''. Terri continued, “Bortis found me in a scrap yard in Bracca, he repaired me and everything is history after that”. Terri closed up their box of supplies, “We were planet hopping for one planet to the next while we were on the hunt from the Empire, then we found Jakku and it was perfect for us. The Empire had not really touched a place as barren as this and it was surprisingly peaceful here. We made ourselves at home and the rest is history”. Terri held up the supplies and turned to face me, “Well that is all I can do at this moment to help. By my diagnosis a few more days in bed should be enough time for you to be able to move around comfortably again”. I groaned at how long I had to wait till I could get out of bed again but I trusted Terri’s programming. Terri walked towards the doorway and turn around back towards me, “Also R9 suggest that she could fill you in on some important stuff about Tatooine and the Galaxy that we live in” I moaned at the idea of a history lesson but I knew I needed this if I wanted to figure out how everything works because I don’t. I said to Terri, “Alright, but now I am just gonna rest here for a bit and maybe let Bortis and R9 continue what they are working on”. Terri nodded, “Okay, rest well Varren”.

Everyone is out of the room now and I was left alone to my own thoughts. The hums of the electronics that were scattered all throughout the house mixed with the buzz of the insects outside where mostly all I could hear, other than Bortis and R9 going all out on the heat generator. The serene atmosphere in the room caused me to become drowsy a small bit. My eyes felt heavy but I was still fighting to stay awake because the anxieties of having another dream like the one I had before were still inside me and very prominent. But my drowsiness took control and won, I was drifting off hoping for it to be nothing like the one I had before. 


	3. The Quest

Chapter 3: The Quest 

This time I awoke in a field of golden grass, a glenty breeze caused the grass to sway as if it were dancing. The sky above me was filled with glistening stars that twinkled bright in the sky. I peered over the horizons to see a beautiful mixture of oranges, reds, and yellows as the sun gently fell over the horizons. I soaked in the beauty of this place. 

All of a sudden, I could hear laughter in the distance. Two children playing with each other in the grass. I frantically tried to find where the laughter was coming from but there were no kids nearby. Then a splotch of deep chocolate hair peeked out of the grass, it started running towards the horizon. I bolted to it and tried to call out to it, “Hey come back, I’m not gonna hurt you”. The kid called back, “come on Obi”, another kid with a deep blondish hair popped out of the grass trying to regain their breath, “Ko, you’re so on”. The brown haired kid seemed to be this girl who was no older than 5 or 6 most likely, while the blond boy could have been 12 or 13 years old. Both children running through the grass and each of their faces reminded me of something I haven’t felt in a long time. 

The blond kid picked up their speed almost catching up with the chocolate hair kid but they both finally collapsed near a clearing in the grass where two large trees sit. Each tree had the same bark, a rough dark brown texture that provided a strong base for each tree. However as my eyes went up the tree both tree’s branches became intertwined with each other. The leaves of one tree are shaped in an oval shape that was pointed at the end and looked as if the veins through the dark green leaves radianted a small glow. The other tree’s leaves were a deep blue that had the same glow as the tree right next to it. The glow from each tree grew dim then became brighter again as if each tree was breathing in sync. 

The brown haired kid was sitting up against the deep blue tree while the other kid sat up against the dark green tree. Ko spoke, “Ha, beat you again Obi”. The blond boy jokes, “I let you just get a head start this time”. They both giggle as they both look over to the sunset. The girl's face suddenly becomes sullen and sad, “Do you really have to go back? Look how much fun we are having right now”. Obi tones became more somber, “My master only let me stay here for a little while because he thought I earned it because I did so well on our last mission that we got to come here and also he said that he needed something on Stewjon”. The boy crossed his arms and muttered, “Like he would ever tell me”. Ko clasped her hands together, “At least you got to see everyone again”. Obi nodded his head in agreement, “I guess you’re right, but we will have to leave by tomorrow morning at the lastest”. 

Ko crossed her arms in frustration, “Oh come on, you can wait just one more day”. Obi placed his hand on Ko’s shoulder, “Sadly my master cannot wait”. Ko let out a sigh of defeat, “Do you know when you will come back?” Obi tensed up at little Ko’s question, “Um...I don’t know”. Ko turned to Obi in fear, “But you will come back, right?”. Obi reassured Ko, “Yeah, once I become a Jedi knight I’ll be back”. He wrapped his hand under Ko’s chin, “No need to worry, Kosha”. As Obi’s hand pulled away from Ko’s face then suddenly he went searching in his pockets and pulled out something only to hide it behind his back. However Ko’s curiosity busted through Obi’s surprise. Ko pointed to Obi hand behind his back, “what you got there?”. Obi stuttered, “Well I was gonna give you this on our way back home but the time just seemed so perfect, I couldn’t resist”. 

Obi brought out his hand from behind his back and opened his head to reveal this simple yet beautiful necklace. It was a beautiful deep green crystal that was wrapped in some dark brown leather string at the top of the crystal. The leather string at the top of the crystal gave way to the string that made the necklace. The leather had small accents of bronze metal beads by the ends of the strings and a few beads on the string wrapped around the crystal. 

Obi explained, “On a mission I was on with my master, I saw this necklace just dangling outside a storefront, just waiting for the right person to buy it. Once I saw it, I knew that it had your name all over it”. Obi chuckled, “my negotiation skills saved the day with this necklace because the shopkeeper was a hard negotiator”. Ko carefully touched the crystal and awed in its beauty, “Damn”. Obi pulled away his hand, “who taught you that word?” Ko rubbed the back of her neck, “well mom says it all the time, so I thought why can’t I say it”. Obi giggled, “Okay well don’t say it in front of her, because she will get very mad”. Ko nodded her head in agreement, “Yeah, you’re right as always, Obi-wan”. 

Once I heard the name Obi-wan something felt different. I couldn’t explain it but it was something deep down, that name meant more than just a name. The bond I had with that name reminded me of the same feeling I had when I saw both Kosha and Obi-wan running through the grass. This feeling felt as if I was meeting an old friend for the first time. All I knew was that this might be the hint I was looking for that might lead me to my past, or at least some part of it. 

Obi-wan gently placed the necklace around Ko’s neck. The green crystal twinkled in the fading sunlight as it sat on Ko’s collarbone. Ko’s eyes shimmered with happiness and hope, “It’s amazing”. Obi-wan nodded his head, “I knew you would, that’s why I got it”. Obi-wan pointed to the necklace, “Now everytime that you get scared or lonely, just remember that I will always be with you, so better not to take it off". Obi-wan waved his finger, “cause I know, if you take it off”. Ko held the crystal necklace close to her heart, “I promise Obi”. Obi-wan didn’t look convinced, “I don’t know…”. Kosha mutters, “Um..um...I promise on T2’s life”. Obi-wan’s eyes widen, “But you have been working on T2 since for so many rotations, are you sure?”. Kosha put her hands on her hips, “Do I look sure?”. Obi-wan nodded, “yes, ma'am”.

By this time two moons have replaced the sun over the horizon. Obi-wan said, “We better head back before Mom and Dad worry about you”. Kosha rolled her eyes, “You know better than anyone, that won’t stop them.'' Obi-wan agreed, “You right but we better go, food will be waiting for us”. Kosha jumped to her feet, “What are we waiting for? Race you back”. Obi-wan came to his feet, “You’re on”.

They both dashed back, I was high on their heels. A heard voices calling their names, that must have been their Mother, Father, and Master. But then my vision started turning blurry and everything was turning white. I tried to run faster towards their home, “No...not yet...no…come on”. Then white overwhelmed all of my vision and everything faded away except one sound. Obi-wan repeated, “I will always be with you...always”.

My eyes fluttered open as I met with a pair of brown eyes, “You know you talk in your sleep”. I jumped when I heard Bortis’s voice and banged heads with him. We both said “Oww” and rubbed our heads. Bortis responded, “A warning would be nice”. I shook off the head pain, “Yeah, sorry about that, but you scared me first”. Bortis huffed, “I guess you’re right”. 

I sat up from the bed, “So how long was I out this time?” Bortis shrugged, “Not long, only about a day this time”. I exclaimed, “A DAY, how long was I out before?”. Bortis flinched, “Like 3 days”. My eyes widen, “Damn”. Bortis tilted his head, “Well you seem better, by the looks of it”. I agreed, “Better than I was before”. Bortis asked, “So what was all talking about?” I kicked my legs over the side of the bed, “What talking?”. Bortis gave me a suspicious look, “The talking you did while you were sleeping”. Surprised, I said, “I didn’t know I could do that, what did I say?” Bortis waved his hands around, “Some random junk about ‘always be with me’, the name Obi, and you said key a lot”. Then I felt something on my collar bone, the same necklace from my dream. Bortis looked closer at the necklace, “Nice piece of jewelry you got there”. I flinched as Bortis got closer holding tighter onto the necklace. Bortis gave me some room, “What does all of this mean?”

I explained my whole dream to Bortis, he looked just as confused as I was once I was finished. Bortis questioned, “I still don’t get what the key was that you were sleep-talking about earlier?” With confidence I said, “It must be Obi-wan, I just know it okay”. Bortis looked worried, “Are you sure that he still might be alive, cause since the Empire took over thousands Jedi have been killed and for someone as famous as Obi-wan Kenobi, it would be very hard for him to survive”. I waved my finger in the air, “But there is still a chance he’s out there”. I gripped my necklace, “there has to be”.

Bortis gritted his teeth and muttered something in his native tongue and walked out of the room. I tilted my head in confusion as I heard the sounds of boxes and parts falling on the ground and some loud curses and groans coming from Bortis outside. Bortis sauntered into the room with this small weathered part in his hand, it was a small cylindrical shape with some loose colorful wire hanging out of one end of the part and the other end looked like a plug with 3 prongs sticking out of it. Bortis gave me the part, "What's this?" Bortis replied, "your ticket off this planet". I questioned him, "How so?" He answered, "This is the ignition plug for the ship we came here to Jakku with, I took it out in case anyone would try and steal my ship". I furrowed my eyebrows, "There is no one out here except R9, Terri, and you though?" Bortis shakes his head, "This is why you wouldn't survive on this planet, there are random scavengers scattered all throughout the desert, you never know when they will strike and most people would rather get off Jakku than stay here, so for ships you have to be extra careful”.

“Why me? Why give me your ship?” I asked. Bortis let out a sigh, “well, my ship is just collecting sand dunes at this point and a quest across the galaxy is exactly what the Nightstar needs”. I carefully held the ignition plug in my hand, “So when do we leave?”. Bortis points to me, “when you leave, we are all staying here”. I shook my head, “What do you mean, I need you guys”. Bortis rubbed his arm, “We can’t go because of the Empire, everyone here has got a target on their back except you, so you have a chance to survive”. I hesitated, “But I can’t leave you guys...not yet”. Bortis shrugged, “It’s your quest so it is your choice”. I hugged my knees and closed my chest as I contemplated whether I should go or not. Bortis put his hand on my shoulder, “Whatever you choose, just know we are always here” he pointed to my heart, “You can’t forget that”.

Terri and R9 were standing in the hallway listening in on our conversation. We sat in silence, then Terri broke the silence, “I heard some voices so I believed you would want to start your session with R9, I have recorded many packed sessions, so I hope you’re eager to learn”. I looked to Bortis and then nodded to Terri, “Yes, I am ready because soon I’ll be heading to a quest across the galaxy”. 


End file.
